SignificANT Other: The Alternate Ending
by sean.p.ware
Summary: This is the alternate ending to the season two episode SignificANT Other. Chyna and Fletcher tell each other those three little words: "I Love You." P.S. I Do Not Own A.N.T. Farm.


**SignificANT Other: The Alternate Ending**

**Hello everybody, this is sean. and I am bringing you my second Flyna fanfiction story. This is an alternate ending of the season two episode **_**SignificANT Other**_**. Hope you enjoy this story. Flyna one-shot. P.S. I Do Not Own A.N.T. Farm.**

**Fletcher's P.O.V.**

Have you ever felt like that you had your heart ripped out from your chest and had it thrown around and stepped on? Well I have. I was estatic to ask Chyna on a date and she said yes and I have prepared fireworks for this special day that I will finally get my chance with her. The next day after our first date, I decided to ask her something but I decided to tell it to her by song:

**(Flashback, IHOW)**

**Fletcher Sings **_**I Propose**_

**When two people marry,**

**It's as sweet as a berry,**

**I propose,**

**Oh the dress you'll be wearing,**

**And they'll serve pickled herring,**

**I propose,**

**Do not put me in disposal,**

**Please accept my proposal,**

**It will rain raisin bread,**

**From a big dragon's head,**

**On the day of the wedding**

**We can all go sledding,**

**I propose!**

**(End Flashback)**

I prepared this song for her as a "proposal" to be my date to my cousin's wedding. And of course, she accepted my invitation. I was extremely happy when Chyna accepted. She is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. When Chyna first joined the Ant Program, I developed a crush on her, because of her beauty. There were also times of jealousy when Chyna lied about having a boyfriend and I lied about having a girlfriend. We also had a moment while we were in Australia, she was impressed at my bravery and she called me very strong and she was also close to telling me how she feels about me until Olive's boomerang hit her on the head. So after Chyna accepted my invitation, Lexi tells me that Chyna doesn't want to go out with me anymore. I became upset at Chyna and I left the restaurant. I thought that she liked me but instead she just hurts my feelings. So now I am sitting at my cousin's wedding, alone at a table seeing those cute couples dancing out on the floor. God, I wish it was me and Chyna dancing out on the floor together. I felt tears coming as I started to cry until I hear music and I see Chyna singing to me:

**Chyna Sings **_**As a Friend**_

**I really need you Fletcher,**

**Like a patient needs a stretcher.**

**As a friend**

**So many things you seen me through,**

**That really awful stomach flu.**

**As a friend**

**You'd showed me art that was abstract,**

**You brought me sushi and we snacked.**

**As a friend**

**The day you help me fix my phone,**

**My weird obsession with hambone.**

**As a friend**

**So please don't tell me that we're through**

**I want to be always with you**

**As a friend**

That was the most beautiful song that Chyna had sang to me and when I saw her in a beautiful light purple dress she looks so beautiful. She walked towards me and I felt my heart racing fast and I started to blush a deep red.

"Fletcher, will you make me the happiest girl and forgive me?" Chyna asked as she held my hand. I my cheeks turned really red when she held my hand. I really love Chyna and she's the girl that I want to be with forever. Most people don't believe that love at first sight exists, yet however this is my story and I fell in love with Chyna instantly.

"Yes." I said smiling at her. After I said yes, Chyna then gave me a hug.

"I'll never know what I could do without you because…I love you." She said. My heart really jumped as Chyna said those three little words to me.

"I love you too Chyna." I said as I hugged her. After I gave Chyna a hug, I pulled her in slowly and I kissed her. Chyna was surprised at me kissing her, she smiled and she kissed me back. Everybody at the wedding thought it was really cute seeing me and Chyna kissing. After our kiss, slow music started playing as Chyna and I started dancing with everybody, including Lexi and Angus watching us dance.

"Chyna Parks, will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" I asked as I was dancing with Chyna.

"Yes Fletcher, I will be your girlfriend." She said.

She is the most beautiful girl in the world…and she's all mine.

**So, what do you think? Hope you enjoyed my Flyna story. Sorry that I haven't posted another story I have been really depressed because my grandmother died on Wednesday. So I am going to dedicate this story to my grandmother. Also, don't forget to review (no bad reviews) and if you have any requests or any pairing for the same show or different, make sure to leave it on the review. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
